This invention relates to a separator assembly for a suction cleaning apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to cyclonic separation apparatus for use in a cylinder type suction cleaner.
A typical cylinder suction cleaner includes a main body which houses a motor for providing suction to a suction inlet of the body, wheels (or equivalent) for supporting and moving the cleaner, and an electrical power source or connector for connecting to a power source. Such cleaners also include a separator assembly, which is commonly detachable from the cleaner body, and which provides an air flow path between the suction inlet of the main body and a dirty air inlet for connection to a cleaning attachment. The cleaning attachment may be a hose connected to a wand or other cleaning head, as is known in the art.
The suction provided at the suction inlet of the body causes dirt-laden air to be drawn into the dirty-air inlet of the separator assembly, the air containing dust, debris, and the like. The separator assembly comprises a separation chamber assembly for separating dirt from the dirt-laden air arriving at the dirty-air inlet, and a dirt collection chamber for receiving and storing the dirt separated from the air. Fine particulate dirt may remain in the air leaving the separation chamber. A substantial portion of the fine dirt leaving the separation chamber is subsequently removed from the air stream by a pre-motor filter that is located either on or within the separation unit, or alternatively may be located within or on the main body of the cleaner. In this way, dirt that passes through the separation unit is filtered from the air flowing to the suction motor, before reaching the motor.
In a known cyclonic separator arrangement, dirt-laden air flows into a separating chamber, in which it swirls around the chamber. Large dirt particles may be ‘thrown off’ to the outside of the cyclone chamber, where they fall downwards to the bottom of the chamber which forms a dirt cup, and settle in that lower portion of the chamber. The air is drawn upwardly through a central shroud defining a plurality of small apertures. The shroud acts as a filter to prevent large particles of dirt and dust passing through, allowing air to flow through (containing only small dirt particles, at most). The air is subsequently drawn further upwards and/or outwards through an outlet provided at the top of the cylinder unit (possibly passing through a pre-motor filter, if one is provided), to meet the suction inlet of the main cleaner body, providing suction from the motor. The suction inlet of the main body is therefore provided at a corresponding location on the body, to connect to the upper part of the cylinder unit when it is connected to the body.